The Reality of the Situation
by EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: Came to me in a dream and i had to write it. Short one-shot, I have updated to include a lemon. WARNING: Symptoms of depression and suicide are evident. I will be updating and adding another scene to the end.


The Reality of the Situation

"Go away! I don't want to see you right now!" Katara yelled viciously at Aang.

"Katara, please!" Aang pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it, Aang. I don't care what you have to say right now." She snapped trying to walk away.

"Why! You know I would never do such a thing, you know that those are just lies!" Aang retaliated.

"How do I! How am I supposed to know the truth, Aang. There is so much you kept from me recently that I don't know anymore." Katara whipped around, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Aang stopped, "You don't know what anymore?"

"I don't know if I can trust you, Aang." She looked away, tears welling in her eyes once again. Her words seared through Aang's heart.

Aang stood silently for a moment, "Katara, I would never lie to you. And if I ever did, if I ever could it would only be to protect you." Katara didn't move at all. "Katara…" Aang continued pleadingly, "I love you."

"Oh go tell it so some other girl!" Katara bit.

"No. I never will, because I never can." Aang answered solidly.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not! I told you that none of those rumors are true! I told you that you are the only woman I love and will ever love!" Aang shouted.

"Prove it." She spat rejectingly.

Aang glared at her, "How, how do you want me to prove it Katara. Do you want me to save the world again so we can raise a family? Do you want me to go to the moon? Do you want me to bring your mother back?" Aang pleaded.

"Don't bring my mother into this! She has nothing to do with this!" Katara raged, running up on him.

Aang stood silently realizing his mistake, "What do I have to do to prove how much I love you? I've already done more than I can think of."

"I don't know, but you should know because you're the one who cheated on me!"

Aang glared at her intently, "What did you expect Katara! I warned you that that man was no good, he is filth. Of course he made up a rumor about me cheating on you so he could get you, the most beautiful girl in the world."

Katara turned away from him disrespectfully, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I have plenty to say to you, Katara. I still love you and I still want to marry you. I don't care what any filthy low life has to say about me, I am an honest man who loves and respects you more than you can possibly comprehend."

Katara stopped, tears streaming down her face, "It's over, Aang." She ran off up the steps of the Western Air Temple and into her room.

Aangs soul hit rock bottom, the very thing that kept him alive just fell into a pit of darkness, speared by the treachery and lies from a man whom no one knew. Aang sank to his knees, "Katara." He whispered through his own tears. The color of the world disappeared as Katara's blue dress faded to black and white as she ran off. Aang fell over crying helplessly.

Hours passed as a faint stream of tears trickled over the edge of the temple into the mist. Aang stopped suddenly. Everything stopped to him. He sat up gathering himself for a few minutes before he picked up his staff and walked to the edge of the stone. He sat on the overhang, letting his legs dangle freely. He looked down into the misty abyss without any thought.

Aang snapped back from some strange place and grabbed a rock with a particularly sharp point on one end. He laid his staff in his lap and began mindlessly carving into his staff.

He finished as he thoughtlessly admired his handiwork and set the stone down. Aang looked back to the mist without emotion and delicately placed his staff behind him. Aang took a deep breath as he enjoyed the rushing air past his head one last time with the image of his carving in his staff etched into his mind like the sight of a mother's first sight of her child. _Kataang._ He felt a small crack after a sea of darkness covered his eyes.

Aang flinched awake violently, beads of sweat flying every which way. He immediately looked for Katara at his side. She slept peacefully despite his violent twitching and sweating. Aang glared at his wife's beautiful outline from beyond the words of thankfullness.

Katara sensed that Aang was looking at her and stirred awake. Her eyes looked at the wall lazily, before she gently rolled over a little to look at her husband. "Is something wrong, Aang?"

He continued to glare at her, "I love you, so, so much Katara." Aang told her very firmly.

She smiled, still a little confused before quickly figuring he must have had a nightmare or a very sobering vision of some sort. "I love you too Aang. Whatever happened I'm still here, and I'm not leaving." She reassured him strongly.

She rolled back over as he laid back down and pulled her in. Katara wrestled with his arm to loosen his grip slightly so she could breathe.

Aang awoke gently to the morning cool breeze blowing through the window. Aang stretched out glancing up at the ceiling, groaning with pleasure. Short segments of his nightmare flashed in and out of his head as he sat up in the ruffled covers of his bed. Aang brushed away the thoughts and looked around for Katara. Feeling lazy he collapsed back into bed calling Katara loudly. He spread out making an angel in the sheets as he waited for Katara to come.

"Yes, Avatar?" Katara teased as she appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, still dressed in her silk nightgown.

"Come back to bed!" Aang demanded. Katara stood challengingly in the doorway, Aang didn't bother to wait long. He pulled her back to bed with a gentle gust of air.

"Oh, pushy today are we?" Katara continued to tease. Aang grinned back.

"Beautiful today are we?" Aang jousted back.

Katara blushed even though he often graced her with such complements, "Oh please… I just woke up and I haven't gotten myself togeth…"

Aang cut her off, "You're beautiful." He said as he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She giggled as they broke apart; Katara took advantage of the moment by pushing ahead and gently rolled over on top of Aang, straddling him as she went after his neck. Aang moaned quietly as Katara sucked on his neck, enjoying the warm feel of her skin brush against him. Aang opened his eyes quickly, "Wait, wait, wait a minute! You started first the last few times, it's my turn."

Katara stopped and sat up on top of him, looking down at him curiously. Aang grinned as he took hold of his wife and quickly flipped her over onto the empty side of the bed, then clambered over top of her. She looked slightly dazed but quickly realized what Aang was up to. Katara looked at him seductively, as if he needed the encouragement. Aang dropped down and returned the favor, deliberately sucking on her neck. Her hand rested on his neck as he worked his way slowly down her neck and to her gown. Aang slipped his hand up the side of her robe and over to the few strings that held the silk to her body. He quickly untied the strings and let the gown loosen around her body.

Katara helped by brushing aside the gown leaving herself lying on the gown with her arms still inside. Aang straddled her legs, kneeling above her gazing at her beauty. "Told you you're beautiful." Katara blushed lightly, responding by wrapping her legs around his back and trying to pull him in. He obliged to her request, breaking the marveling gaze he had over her body. Aangs hands wandered up her smooth dark skin as his lips returned to her neck. Katara followed suit, her hands aimlessly gripping and clutching lightly at his back.

Aang slowly kissed his way down her neck and to her chest, slowing down even further as he paid more attention to her skin as he drew closer and closer to her swollen breasts. Katara shuttered as he blew slowly over her chest, the chill air sending a shock of pleasure up her spine. He circled her breasts gently with his tong, careful to balance between the two for the first minute, before he stopped over her left breast. Knowing she always favored her right side he decided to tease her. Aang continued to hold her side as he slowly traced his tong closer and closer to her nipple. Katara continued to shudder as he pleasured her. He reached her nipple and stopped licking.

Katara looked down at Aang when he stopped. He smirked as he returned to her nipple, sucking heavily on the center and caressed her other breast with his hand. Katara clawed his back as he bit her gently and caressed her exposed nipple between his teeth. Aang continued over to her other breast as Katara writhed in pleasure. He hovered over her right breast looking up at Katara tauntingly; she looked back at him knowing what he was going to do. Aang smirked and moved down her body slowly, leaving a trail of kisses.

He stopped at her stomach and kissed her sensually over and over, Katara wormed and flexed at the intense pleasure. Aang, pleased with her torture, finally moved down to her lips. He slipped his arms under her legs and pulled her closer to him slightly so he had a better angle to pleasure her. She smiled quietly as she enjoyed his efforts to please her. Aang wasted no time taking her into his mouth. Katara squirmed as Aang ran his tong between her lips and drew her farther into his mouth. He withdrew for a moment so he could get a grip on her once again; Katara took advantage of his lack of control over her.

Katara pulled herself out from underneath him. During the freedom he tore off the last remaining shred of clothing from himself and tossed aside both of their clothes. Katara flipped over, Aang looked surprised but realized what she was doing, responding by laying flat on his back so she could easily climb on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled on top of him. Aang felt her tong gently run up his continually growing erection; he cringed at the new feeling shortly delaying her own pleasure. Settling down again Aang licked around her lips as she progressively sank her mouth down his length. Aang cringed but fought back by pulling her lips into his mouth once again; alternating the pressure he put on her.

Katara's hands gripped Aangs legs tightly, "Damn you!" Aang smiled knowing he won that fight.

"What? So pleasure is a bad thing now?" Aang taunted.

"Oh shut up!" Katara retorted slickly, swallowing him fully. Aang's arms stretched out as he groaned, enjoying the warm, moist environment of her mouth around him. He loosened up as Katara continued to successfully relax him until he wasn't much more than laying on the bed, weakly supporting her while he bathed in the gracious pleasure she forced. Letting the waves of physical feelings flow up this back and to his head he fought back in an attempt to last. He managed, slowly at first, to concentrate enough on returning his tong to her entrance again while taking a hold of her back once again and staving off his fabled climax.

Aang didn't hold back, constantly flicking in and out of her with his tong and sucking gently then fiercely. Katara's back arched sharply with each change of pace, occasionally driving her to throw her head off to the side in order to catch her breath and gather herself. Aang didn't let her gather so easily however as he pulled her up to him again so she sat on his chest, encouraging her to come closer for him. She obliged and immediately favored the decision as he continued his onslaught. Katara's head rolled back and forth loosely, her eyes closed as she was again immersed in Aang's giving's.

She did not remain in place long as she began to fall backwards, losing control of herself as she felt herself quickly build up to her climax. Aang caught her with his arms quickly, but managed to continue. He struggled to balance between holding her near limp body and continue his climatic work. Katara broke the need for the balance taking a deep breath to recover. Her head dropped back down from its ensemble to hang over his. The dark curtain of her hair draped down around their heads, enclosing them in their own world.

Aang ran his hand up from her side to her neck, letting his thumb run up her ear and the rest of his hand through the back of her head, feeling the cool, smooth feel of her hair run through his fingers. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful smile as he tried to kiss her, but was instead met by her cheek as she slipped past him and down to his neck. Her lips pressed lightly against his neck, making her way down to his chest quickly. She planted a last firm kiss just below his collar, slowly lifting away from his skin as she glared into his eyes. Aang panted heavily without knowing it.

He jerked gently as he suddenly felt Katara push down on him, slowly enveloping him in her warmth. She closed her eyes as she continued to sink down while his hands clenched the sheets by his side. Even though it was by no means the first time it still always felt just as amazing. Aang grabbed her sides as she leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest for support. He felt her balance most of her weight on his chest as she slowly began to ride him.

Aang was careful not to move much, he didn't know how comfortable she was. Katara picked up her motion quickly, catching back up to the level she had dropped off of Aang. He too did not bother to control himself, at least not at first. Aang matched Katara's motion as she gained more momentum and skill, occasionally breaking out of sync as she tried something new. Her hips began to flow easily around him as she figured her balance and he supported her. He continued to watch Katara's eyes as they seemingly floated in ecstasy, which he was determined to overflow. Aang thrust into her at her trough, catching her off guard and breaking the far too slow movements.

Something else took over as he grabbed her sides and held her, allowing her little room to move as he pounded into her. Her head fell once again to contain the two in their own world between her hair. Katara kept her hands on his chest, feeling his breathing as she waited for the right moment to take control again. His breathing thickened as she drew her arms away to stop him and rest on top of him. Aang stopped as she slid a hushing finger over his lips. Katara supported herself on her elbows off to the side of Aang while resuming her dance. He gripped the sheets tightly as she tried to drive him over the edge, but he resisted. Intent on her first.

Aang could only resist her charm as she rode him up and down, gripping him tightly. He could feel her breathing strain and heave, knowing she too was close to her climax. He managed to sneak his hand between their vibrant bodies and rub her. Katara threw her head off to the side glaring at him, she gave in. Finally letting him overflow her with ecstasy. Katara crashed on him, twitching and convulsing uncontrollably with a loud moan as cold waves of bliss ran up and down her body, over and over, debilitating her. Aang let go of what little control he had left as he felt her weakness and wetness surge incredibly. He thrust into her once more before holding himself in as long as he could through the chilling pulse of euphoria.

Katara lounged on top of Aang, catching their as he grew soft and she came down from her height. Aang laughed as she giggled, she was always a little giddy after she climaxed.


End file.
